The purpose of this study is to use the recently cloned gene for x-galactosidase A to study Fabry disease at the molecular level. Efforts will be directed to identify the different disease gene mutations and to use molecular biologic techniques to produce large amounts of the enzyme for evaluation of enzyme replacement therapy.